bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dxilopiest/Squad Building 101 (Part 1?: Buffs and Abilitiy Management)
So i saw a lot of people trying to build squad on their own but don't know what to do. I personally never have any difficulties from the beginning, so here it is me trying to help. 'Squad Building 101 (Part 1?: Buffs and Ability Management)' So brave frontier is a game that revolves around using the right unit at the right time, but the thing is the unit is only as good as it's abilities. Buff abilities are the main thing in this game. 'Buff' Buff is temporary beneficial status effect. you as a player want your unit to be stronger, so get as many buffs as possible is not a bad thing. List Important Buffs (PS: refer to this link for more available buff: http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Buffs,_Debuffs_and_Status_Ailments Offensive Buffs: *'Atk Parameter Boost' *Atk Parameter Boost Relative to a Certain Parameters *'Spark Damage Boost' *'Critical Hit Rate Increase' *'Critical Damage Increase ' *'Add Elements to Attack' *Add normal hit count *normal attack may AoE *'BB damage Increase' *Spark Critical *'Elemental Weakness Damage Increase' *Boost Atk Parameter for certain element *Increases Damage to Status Inflicted Foes *Ignore Def *Apply Def Reduction to enemy *Apply Status Ailment to enemy Defensive Buffs: *'Def/Rec Parameter Boost' *'Def/Rec Parameter Boost Relative to a Certain Parameters' *Boost Def Parameter for certain element *Boost Max HP *'Elemental Weakness damage Immunity' *'Critical Damage Immunity' *'Stat Debuffs Immunity' *'Status Ailments Immunity' *'Status Ailments Removal' *'Elemental Damage Mitigation' *'HP Regen' *'HP Heal' *'BB Regen' *Boost BB (instafill) *'Boost BB gauge when attacked' *Boost BB fillrate *Boost BB on Spark *Add OD Fillrate *Add OD *Apply ATK reduction to enemy *Boost HP when attacked *'Damage Mitigation' *Negate DEF Ignore *BC HC droprate Edit: Ignore DEF is mandatory for crystal farming, but its kinda useless in trial because bosses usually have High HP, but Really Low DEF. OH WOW SO MANY BUFFS!!!?? SHOULD I GET ALL OF THOSE? Here i list the the most important ones MANDATORY BUFFS *DAMAGE MITIGATION *BOOST PARAMETERS (ATK/DEF/REC) *HP HEAL AND REGEN *ADD ELEMENTS TO ATTACK *BB REGEN/FILL *BOOST BB GAUGE WHEN ATTACKED *BOOST BB DAMAGE *BOOST SPARK DAMAGE *STATUS AILMENTS REMOVAL Ok, already got all of it in the squad? why dont you add more to make it stronger IMPORTANT BUFFS *'ELEMENTAL DAMAGE IMMUNITY'(If you already have units with this buff, you have to put in on your squad) *CRITICAL DAMAGE IMMUNITY *CRITICAL HIT RATE *CRITICAL DAMAGE *NEGATE DEF IGNORE *INFLICT DEBUFFS(ATK/DEF DOWN, AILMENTS) *'ELEMENTAL MITIGATION'(FOR CERTAIN QUESTING AND HARDER CONTENT THIS ONE IS MANDATORY) *ADD OD *BOOST BB ON SPARK *BOOST DEF BASED ON CERTAIN PARAMETERS *STAT DEBUFFS IMMUNITY *STATUS AILMENTS NEGATION PS: For FH, Dont Refer to this Buff Edit: I forgot to mention that a lot of bosses and harder content usually have critical damage immunity, so yeah critical damage up and critical hit rate can be ignored. Actual Squad Building STEP 1:' DETERMINE THE PURPOSE OF YOUR SQUAD' GGC? FG? TRIAL? GQ? KARNA? some content is hard because it needs more squad survivability. so usually you need elemental mitigation, crit immunity, or inflict certain debuffs on enemy. so try to research what you need because it will be to long if i list all of it. STEP 2: DETERMINE THE LEADER SKILL AND FRIEND Ok here is it: #Has Increse MAX HP? if yes go to number 2 #determine which additional skill you need: 3)Offensive; 4)Defensive; 5)BB Management #Has Spark damage increase? if no prioritize add BB damage up. no BB damage up? critical damage up. no critical damage up? add elemental weakness damage. still no? go to number 4 or 5. #Has Damage Mitigation or elemental mitigation? if no, try negates def ignore. still no? add DEF/REC paramater. still no? go to number 3 or 5. #Has Add BB gauge when attacked? if no, try add Reduction to BB gauge needed or BB gauge fillrate. still no? Add BB gauge on spark. still no? go to number 3 or 4. #Nothing good? just use the one tha gives more stats #Got something? use it as your leader and select the Friend STEP 3: DETERMINE CORE UNIT Core unit is different from Leader. Core unit is the unit that you really want to use without removing it from the squad(ex: waifu purposes, content related, or UBB). IF your core is your leader, then good. Usually Core Unit is the main MITIGATOR, so build your squad around it. Got your core? put in the squad then. STEP 4: LIST YOUR UNITS SKILLS, AND ADD AS MANY MANDATORY BUFFS AS POSSIBLE. Add as many buff as possible to compensate what your core and leader don't have. Put unit that can compensate mandatory buffs first, then important buffs. : EXAMPLE: : i need offensive leader, so i use '''Lauda '(spark damage, BB damage up, BB gauge fillrate)'' : i want my mitigator to be '''Hisui '''and i need his 75% damage mitigation for UBB. : Lauda Leader, Hisui Core : Lauda: has boost BB atk, Boost BB gauge on spark, Spark critical : Hisui: DAMAGE MITIGATION, Def/Rec Boost, Boost Def based on REC, Status Ailments Removal, Elemental damage immunity, Ailments Negation : so with that in mind, this squad needs: : MANDATORY BUFFS *''DAMAGE MITIGATION'' *''BOOST PARAMETERS (ATK/DEF/REC)'' *''HP HEAL AND REGEN'' *''ADD ELEMENTS TO ATTACK'' *''BB REGEN/FILL'' *''BOOST BB GAUGE WHEN ATTACKED'' *''BOOST BB DAMAGE'' *''BOOST SPARK DAMAGE'' *''STATUS AILMENT REMOVAL'' : IMPORTANT BUFFS *''ELEMENTAL DAMAGE IMMUNITY(If you already have units with this buff, you have to put in on your squad)'' *''CRITICAL DAMAGE IMMUNITY'' *''CRITICAL HIT RATE'' *''CRITICAL DAMAGE'' *''NEGATE DEF IGNORE'' *''INFLICT DEBUFFS(ATK/DEF DOWN, AILMENTS)'' *''ELEMENTAL MITIGATION(FOR CERTAIN QUESTING AND HARDER CONTENT THIS ONE IS MANDATORY)'' *''ADD OD'' *''BOOST BB ON SPARK'' *''BOOST DEF BASED ON CERTAIN PARAMETERS'' *''STAT DEBUFFS IMMUNITY'' *''STATUS AILMENTS NEGATION'' : : i lack Defensive Leader skill, so i use ARK friend (20% damage mitigation after 5k damage received, 100% spark damage) : so with that, i put: : Elza: Boost spark damage, BB fill, Inflict Status Ailments, HP regen, BB regen. : Gabriella: Add BB gauge when Attacked, negates Stat debuffs, Negates crit damage, negates elemental damage, Hp recover when attacked, boost ATK based on max HP. : Melord: BC fill, Boost ATK based on DEF, DEF based on ATK, Boost ATK, Boost DEF, Add Critical Hit rate, Increase Critical Damage, Inflict ATK and DEF down on enemy, add OD fillrate. : ARK(friend): Increase Normal Hit Count, Remove Status Ailments, Add ALL elements to attack, HP Heal, boost ATK, add light barrier, Boost OD fillrate. Elemental Damage immunity. : ok now look at the buffs list : MANDATORY BUFFS *''DAMAGE MITIGATION'' *''BOOST PARAMETERS (ATK/DEF/REC)'' *''HP HEAL AND REGEN'' *''ADD ELEMENTS TO ATTACK'' *''BB REGEN/FILL'' *''BOOST BB GAUGE WHEN ATTACKED'' *''BOOST BB DAMAGE'' *''BOOST SPARK DAMAGE'' *''STATUS AILMENTS REMOVAL'' : IMPORTANT BUFFS *''ELEMENTAL DAMAGE IMMUNITY(If you already have units with this buff, you have to put in on your squad)'' *''CRITICAL DAMAGE IMMUNITY'' *''CRITICAL HIT RATE'' *''CRITICAL DAMAGE'' *''NEGATE DEF IGNORE'' *''INFLICT DEBUFFS(ATK/DEF DOWN, AILMENTS)'' *''ELEMENTAL MITIGATION(FOR CERTAIN QUESTING AND HARDER CONTENT THIS ONE IS MANDATORY)'' *''ADD OD'' *''BOOST BB ON SPARK'' *''BOOST DEF BASED ON CERTAIN PARAMETERS'' *''STAT DEBUFFS IMMUNITY'' *''STATUS AILMENTS NEGATION'' Oh look! we have all the mandatory buffs, but missing few Important buffs which is not a problem.so with that in mind this squad is strong for generally hard content even without elemental mitigation. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m3IM-fQpHiw Ushi's 1 squad vs All Trials'. ' 'what makes a Squad really shines is not what unit in contains, rather what buffs it has. ' : welp im not perfect, and this is the 1st guide(?) i made. so critique and comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts Category:Squad Category:Tutorial Category:Guide